


Your Sexual Fantasy

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Nickname, Prompt: daddy kink, Romanogers Smut Week, did I seriously just write this, overuse of the word baby girl, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Captain,” she purred. Steve smirked back, “Call me daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sexual Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Aieeee back at it again with another smutty fic for Romanogers Smut Week. I gotta say this prompt is making me blush and laughing at the moment because it’s something I’ve never done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Prompt: daddy kink_

A lot of people thought that Steve would get aroused with women called him Captain, but the title came so natural to him that it really didn’t affect him at all. Sure it was a kink of his when Natasha called him captain when they had sex, pure unadulterated mind blowing sex, but still it got kind of boring when your called captain on a daily basis. Steve liked it when Natasha called him captain in the bedroom after he got promoted, but now it was just dull. The red head hated that they couldn’t do army sex anymore because Steve didn’t lose it as much when she called him captain. Still he wore his army uniform and they’d still fuck each other’s brains out, so that was a plus.

The red head sighed as she watched her handsome boyfriend get them some ice cream from a vendor in the park. It was a nice day outside and they didn’t want to spend it inside, despite Natasha persuading him with more sex. She smiled as she watched parents play with their kids, people playing fetch with their dogs, and young aspiring musicians play on their guitars or sing with headphones on. What Natasha had suspected was seeing a couple of college girls look at her captain and giggle.

“I’d like to call him daddy in bed,” one of them giggled.

Natasha watched as Steve stiffen as he heard the first young woman.

“I know right, imagine it saying ‘fuck me daddy’ to a hot guy like him.”

The red head grinned as a plan was formulating in her head.

* * *

 

Natasha quickly got everything ready for the evening, she had about three hours to get everything done as her boyfriend went to a college campus as a guest speaker. She couldn’t help but giggle as she looked at her reflection, her get up made her seem a lot younger than her twenty-four year old self. Hopefully her good captain would appreciate what she was doing.

Steve parked his car in the sidewalk and headed up to their apartment. All he wanted to do was get out of his military suite and wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt. As he climbed the stairs, he loosened his tie a bit and unlocked the door of their apartment.

“Hello Steve,” once he turned around and kicked his shoes off, his eyes widened in surprised. Sitting on the barstool with legs crossed, was none other than his girlfriend. “Welcome home,” she twirled the end of her pigtails.

Steve was completely shocked at what he was seeing, “N-Nat? Is that you?” His girlfriend looked a lot younger with the light make up she wore and especially the outfit. She was wearing a red plaid skirt that was _way_ too short and showed bits of her panties. Her white button down shirt, which was underneath a dark blue cardigan, had the first two buttons undone showing off her lacy bra. “W-what’s going on?”

She giggled, like a school girl, and walked towards him. She helped straighten his tie and led him back to the kitchen.

“I just wanted to make sure that my captain gets the appreciation he deserves.”

“I’m confused,” he frowned a bit.

Natasha giggled again and shoved him onto the bar stool, “There’s no need to be confused, _daddy_.”

Steve stiffened at the last thing she said, “D-daddy? Wh-what do you mean?”

“Isn’t it your greatest desires,” she purred and sat on his lap as her legs hanged by the side, “To be called daddy, captain?”

The blond couldn’t help but smirk, “Call me daddy, baby girl.”

She cooed at the nickname he gave her and tugged on his tie to give him a kiss. Full of desire and lust, Steve had his hands on her hips and began to stroke her sides. A mewl escaped her lips as she felt his strong callous hands caressing her, she elicited a moan as he rubbed his growing erection.

“Feel good, baby girl,” he whispered huskily in her ear.

Natasha could help but shiver in delight, “Oh yes daddy, it feels _oh_ so good.”

Steve grinned and they kissed each other hotly, the red head moaned in delight as she felt his palm rubbing against her white cotton panties that she wore. Though she couldn’t help but giggle as he played with the small bow tie that was on her underwear.

“Daddy loves his present,” Steve bit the bottom of her lip and began to nibble on it.

“Glad he does,” she mewled in response.

She helped shrug off his military jacket and took his tie off. Steve had her legs wrapped around his waist, his left hand supported his ass and laid her on the island of their kitchen. His lips attacked her neck, leaving bite marks on the soft supple skin, his hands roaming on the sides and made their way towards her white school shirt. Skilled hands began to unbutton the shirt and pulled it off alongside the dark blue cardigan she wore with it. Somehow Steve managed to take off everything, leaving her bare above the waist line.

“You look so good baby girl,” he purred.

He laid butterfly kisses down her chest all the way down to her navel and proceed to place kisses back up her tone stomach. Natasha moaned as she felt the scruff of his beard rubbing against her skin. Another moan escape her lips as he wrapped his lips around her left breast while his right hand played with the twin. The tip of her right breast spilling through the cracks of his fingers as his tongue swiped the tip of the left twin. Her body sang as he played with her body, his left hand dropped under her skirt and his index finger pressed into her pussy through her underwear.

“Oh daddy, that feels oh so good,” she moaned happily.

Her left hand buried her fingers into his hair making him take more of her breast into his mouth. Pulling away, she tugged on his hair causing Steve to kiss her again in another heated make out. Steve pressed his clothed erection against her soaked panties as they kissed. Natasha lifted her hips up allowing Steve to take off her panties, only leaving her white knee socks, black high heels, and plaid skirt on. Sitting on one of the barstools, he placed her legs over his shoulder and grinned at her.

“Daddy’s hungry baby girl,” with that he went under her skirt and placed his lips over her dripping core.

She cooed as she felt his lips kissing her folds, praising her wet core with his tongue lapping at her slit. Looking down she couldn’t help my moan at the sight, seeing his head under skirt was definitely a fantasy of hers and was grateful that he decided to keep the skirt on her. A mewl escaped her lips as she felt his beard rubbing against her soft skin and was sure enough that her legs would have beard burns.

“Oh daddy,” she bucked her hips, “please I want more.”

“Easy baby girl,” he said as he pulled his head out underneath her skirt, “just gotta be patient,” a gentle kiss was placed on her stomach, “can you do that for me babe?”

“Yes daddy,” she panted.

Steve smiled and went back under her skirt and proceed to eat her out. Her body arched in response as his tongue slipped through her folds and was licking every nook and cranny. She could feel his beard rubbing against her folds and it felt so good. A cry escaped her lips as she felt his lips sucking on the bundle of nerves above her core. His index and middle fingers slide inside of her tight snatch and he curled his digits causing Natasha to moan aloud. She could feel his tongue pressed against her sensitive nub as his fingers stretched her out. Her fingers were gripping the sides of the island as she tried to hold on as he was pleasing her. A loud moan left her lips as she came all over his fingers, she could hear him slurping up her juices and blushed heavily. A few minutes later he reappeared, his hair disheveled and his lips glistening with her juices.

“How’s my baby girl,” he whispered against her lips.

She hummed happily as she tasted herself as they kissed, her tongue twirled around his tasting more of herself. Steve moaned against her as she bit his bottom lip and groaned as her right hand was palming him through his pants. Taking off his belt, he unzipped the pants and allowed it to hang a bit low on his hips alongside his boxer briefs. Once he kicked the barstool out of the way he positioned himself between her legs. Natasha drooled at the sight of his fat cock, colored red and drooling with his cum. 

“I wanna suck you off daddy,” she pouted.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, “Another time baby girl,” he used his thumb to swipe some of his cum on his thumb, bringing it to her lips he moaned as she sucked on the appendage. “Good girl,” he stroked her hair, “Daddy’s gotta reward his baby.”

“I can’t wait,” she purred.

He chuckled again, used his two fingers to scoop up some more juices her pussy was dripping with and smeared them on the tip of his cock. Natasha moaned helplessly as she watched him, mixing their cum together and used it as a lubrication as he spread it all over his cock. Steve pulled her closer to him and had her legs wrapped around his, she moaned as she felt the tip of his cock pushing past her folds.

“Hang on tight baby,” he whispered. Immediately she clung on his shoulders as he slammed her down on him.

Natasha cried out as she felt him fill her up so damn good, his big cock splitting her in half and the tip already pressing against her cervix. Her body was shaking but Steve didn’t give her time to adjust as he began to piston in and out of her. The curve of his cock allowed him to rub against all of her sensitive spots her pussy had to offer. His teeth attacked her neck leaving bit marks while his beard was leaving beard burns. Her back arched as he took her right nipple in his mouth, the tongue pressed against the tip and began to suck on it with extreme vigor.

Steve groaned against her chest as she was clenching around him, the sounds they were making aroused him even more. Hearing her pleas for more, the sounds of their hips smacking, and his animalistic growls filled the kitchen. Natasha could hear the barstools bang against on the side of the island as they fucking each other hard. She gripped his dress shirt tightly to the point she would end up tearing the fabric. As he dropped his head back, she saw beads of sweat drip down his forehead to his neck. Sitting up she placed her lips against his neck and began to suck on the skin and Steve responded with a growl as he pressed the palm of his left hand against the small of her back, allowing her body to press against more. She cried against his shoulder as his cock was rubbing against her with more friction as his pace quicken and his rutting rougher.

“O-oh daddy, that feels so good,” she cooed against his shoulder.

Steve smirked, “Yeah? My cock deep inside of you huh baby girl? You like it when I bottom you out so good? Oh baby girl, you feel so fucking good, you’re pussy sucking my cock real deep.” He groaned as his hips slammed against hers and his balls smacking against her ass. “You want it? My seeds in ya? Want me to fill you up all nice?”

“Oh yes daddy,” she cried as he placed her legs above his shoulders and clung to the edges of the kitchen island. “I want you to feel me up. Knock me up daddy. I wanna get a nice and round for you!”

“Yeah,” he gritted his teeth, his hair matted against his sweaty forehead, “you want daddy to knock you up? So you’re breast gets all swollen with milk, just for daddy?”

“YES!” Natasha arched her back as her body shook intensely.

She howled as her juices gushed out of her, her pussy squirting out clear liquid that stained her legs and his pants. Her nails dug deep into his shirt and he grunted as he felt her nails ripping through his shirt and digging into his skin. Steve was still going strong and tugged on one of her pigtails she tied up. Without pulling out the blond army captain had her on her right side and rested her left leg on his shoulder while the right leg curled around his hip. Natasha, still trying to get over her first orgasm, was sobbing as he continued to have his way with her.

“Oh baby, you feel soo good,” he sighed as his hips continued moving. “So nice and tight, squeezing your daddy’s cock so hard.” Steve leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. “I’m gonna come soon baby girl, I’m gonna come so hard that daddy’s gonna knock you up.”

“Y-yes daddy,” she panted, “please come inside of me. Knock me up daddy, I want your seeds daddy.”

Steve chuckled, “Oh I’ll give you my seeds baby, and I just need you to come once more,” he cooed, “Can you do that for me?”

The red head let out another cry of pleasure, “I-I can’t daddy,” she panted heavily, “I can’t come again.”

“Yes you can,” Steve cooed softly as he stroke her stomach, “daddy knows you can,” his left hand slipped under her skirt and began to roll her clit between his thumb and index finger, “daddy needs you to come once more. Then I’ll knock you up real good baby girl, come one I know you can do it.”

As he pinched that bundle of nerves, Natasha let out a loud pleasurable cry as she came again. More of her juices stained his pants but Steve didn’t care. He grunted wildly as he thrusted in and out of her faster and harder.

“Daddy’s gonna come baby girl, he’s gonna knock you up now.” He grabbed her left pigtail and tugged at it as he slammed his hips hard against her own. Steve howled loudly as he came hard inside of her, his seeds filling her up and coating her walls completely white. Natasha moaned softly as she felt his hot cum flowing inside of her, she purred as she felt some of them leaking out of her pussy. Once again without pulling out but still coming inside of her, Steve had her on her back and wrapped her legs around his hips. While his right hand supported her ass, his left hand grabbed the stool he kicked before and sat down on it. “You did such a good job baby girl,” he nuzzled against her neck, “soo good.”

“Daddy you filled me up soo good,” she purred and scooped up their mixed juices, brought the glossy coated fingers to her mouth and sucked on the digits. Natasha moaned at the taste of their mixed cum. “Soo good daddy.”

Steve chuckled, “Anything for my baby girl,” he placed a loving kiss on her cheek. He laid his head on her shoulder and started to laugh. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Natasha giggled in response, “I know, but you were really into it.” She grinned and nipped at his chiseled jaw. “Never pegged you for a guy who got off with a daddy kink.”

He groaned in response, “It doesn’t help that your girlfriend did dress up as a school girl for Halloween three years ago and your friends brought up the term ‘daddy kink’,” he shook his head. “After that, I had dreams about it.”

“Oh,” she raised a brow and grinned at him again, “dreams about me calling you daddy in my costume?”

“Y-yes,” he blushed.

Natasha smirked down at him as she began to rock her hips against his, feeling his cock getting hard again. “Can we do it again daddy?”

Steve couldn’t help but grin wildly, “As many times you want baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened lol
> 
> Daddy kink with kitchen sex, two in one yay 8D


End file.
